The objective of this Research Training Program continues to be the pre-and post-doctoral training of individuals for investigative careers directed at the improved understanding of behavioral mechanisms associated with cardiovascular health, illness, risk, and the investigation of interventions and community partnerships designed to prevent or control disease and promote enhancement of cardiovascular health status. The rationale of the program uses a model of early exposure of trainees to faculty mentors and their research as a means of socialization of trainees toward their future career activities. Trainees are recruited from the relevant health professions, in particular, Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, and disciplines which include Health Education, Behavioral Sciences, Nutrition, Psychology, Sociology, Economics, Anthropology, and Public Policy. The Program is designed to educate trainees with a background in the health professions to develop more behaviorally oriented research and trainees with a background in the behavioral sciences to apply their research to cardiovascular health and illness. These complementary emphases continue to be viewed as important to building the necessary multi-disciplinary research manpower base to address cardiovascular problems relevant to the heath of the public. The faculty have been recruited to reflect this interdisciplinary base and provide appropriate role models for trainee career development. The Program has been successful and remains committed to attracting highly qualified minority trainees and placing further emphasis on cardiovascular disease and risk in minorities and women. The Program continues to be a strong collaborative one between the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing. To date 100 postdoctoral and 58 pre-doctoral trainees have graduated with 7 current postdoctoral and 1 predoctoral trainees active. These include a mixture of individuals with MD's, PhD's, particularly in Behavioral Science and Public Health. A variety of research activities such as dietary and physical activity interventions to prevent high blood pressure; community-based cardiovascular risk reduction; and cardiovascular risk in minority populations; as well as facilities continue to be made available to trainees. This program continues to be significant for the health of the public, in its training of future investigators to understand, treat, and prevent heart and vascular diseases, and their associated risks, better. The new knowledge and its application, developed by these trainees, will improve the prevention and control of problems, such as hypertension, nationally, and in high risk underserved minority populations in particular. This program is directly relevant to the health of the public in its training of future investigators to understand, prevent and treat heart and vascular diseases and their associated risk factors better. Thus, this new knowledge, developed by these trainees, is important to addressing our number one health problem-heart disease